emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8398 (20th February 2019)
Plot Bernice doesn't want to move back to Brook Cottage. Laurel tries to talk to Manpreet about the accounts. Nana Barton has had a fall but Pete and Moira can't visit her as the farm is full. Cain suggests she asks Matty to return. Jimmy is annoyed when Nicola blows. Dawn is sour towards Ryan and snaps. Harriet admits to Dawn that she was wrong about Ryan. Laurel tries to talk to Manpreet about her using the card. Matty reluctantly agrees to work on the farm. Harriet snaps at Charity over Ryan but Charity insults Dawn. Bernice tries to delay the return but Diane tries to shut her up. Laurel tells Jai that she saw Manpreet use the company card. He goes to sort it out but asks they keep it between themselves. Ryan is confused when Dawn says that his mum said Gail and Ryan were together. Jimmy is disappointed to learn that Nicola has lied to him again. Jai realises that Manpreet has used the company card to pay some of her loan. Vanessa wants her first wedding to be special and Debbie wants to see what Vanessa is doing. Ryan, having realised that Charity told Dawn that Ryan was with Gail. He tells her off and storms off. Jai confronts Manpreet. Nicola is confused but thrilled when Jimmy says that he loves her and wants to go upstairs. Jai snaps at Manpreet and they argue, unaware Rishi has heard everything. Victoria considers thinking about still being friends with Ellis. Matty makes clear to Cain that he still doesn't like him. Jai tells Rishi about the transaction. However, Rishi lies that he told Manpreet that she could take the money. He gets Jai to leave. Debbie and Vanessa warn Charity to keep out of Ryan and Dawn's relationship. Pete, David, Ellis and Matty get drunk. Cain tries to stop him from ordering more but Matty warns Cain to keep out of his way. Rishi confronts Manpreet. She tells him that she's bankrupt - once she sells the house, she will have nothing. Rishi begins to believe that she's using him and doesn't believe it when she says "I love you" to him. He tells her that he can't trust her and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Backyard, living room/kitchen'' *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom, bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior, exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes